Restauratore della mia anima
by Sufinkusu
Summary: Sequel to Custode del mio cuore, Yaoi. Everything seems like it's back to normal,but what's this, someone is trying to take Naruto away from Gaara? And What's wrong with Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Restauratore della mia anima**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto –sniffs- oh well, I can always dream, the title mean 'Restorer of my soul', at least I think so, if it's not right blame the online translator. I might change it though –shrugs- I'm not sure yet. Flames will be used to either roast marshmellows or used to burn those who annoy me -grins- Constructive Criticism is welcome however. _**

**_This is also dedicated to _**

**_Hiei Girl 003,_**

_**Naru-Kit, **_

_**Fractured Dreams, and **_

_**Hiei098, thanks for reviewing my first story guys :) **_

**_Warning: Yaoi! And the characters might be OOC, but that's ok, it's a fan fiction, right? and slight AU since Sasuke never went with Orochimaru_**

**_Pairing: Gaara/Naruto…possible Mystery Person/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other pairings vote for! _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:** Naruto decides to run away, Iruka went to his apartment only to see it destroyed.

"Naruto…isn't here anymore?" I asked myself

"Where do you think your going?"

"Gaara?"

"What friends?" "What friends?" I repeated in a whisper

"Don't leave them; your friends…don't…" I looked at Gaara…"Don't leave me" he finally said as he

pulled me into a tight hug, my eyes wide.

"We should go let your friends know that you're ok and still here"

A bruising kiss

'Damn it! Naruto was to be mine' I thought

**And Now: **

"Naruto! Your ok" yelled Sakura before hitting him on his head, "ow" Naruto muttered, "You baka! I was really worried about you" she finished, ignoring Naruto verbalizing his pain, with tears in her eyes while she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, really, Gaara straightened me out, no more running off for me, ok" Naruto said while thinking 'Sakura sure has some scary mood swings'

"Good, you have my thanks, Gaara" this from Kakashi.

Gaara just nodded. "We should go find the others and let them know your ok" said Sakura "They were pretty worried about you too."

"Even Sasuke?" asked Naruto, one eye brow raised.

Sakura bit her lip, "well, Sasuke-kun wasn't with us, so he might not even know you were missing"

Naruto just shrugged, "its ok, if he doesn't know, he can't give me a hard time about it, come on let's go, I'm tired and like you said, the others may still be looking for me."

"Ok" said Sakura grabbing and holding onto Naruto's arm, Naruto looked at Gaara who just shrugged and was slightly surprised when Naruto grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers while walking away. This earned a half-surprised, half-amused look from Kakashi and a knowing smile from Sakura.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While walking through the village, a frantic Iruka came running up to them. "Naruto!" he called while squeezing him.

"Iruka-sensei, I think he needs to breath" Sakura said pointing to the slightly turning blue Naruto.

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru, when he spotted them.

"So I see they found you" Neji said while Kiba jumped on Naruto, seemingly wanting to beat him senseless and hug him at the same time, earning a glare from Gaara that promised a slow and painful death, should he go with his former idea.

Kiba gulped and jumped off of Naruto, patting him on his back saying, "good to see your ok" while sweating slightly, his eyes darting from Naruto to Gaara and back again.

Naruto just smiled, pretending not to notice, before letting a yawn out. Iruka was immediately by his side, worrying over him.

"I'm ok, Iruka-sensei, just a bit tired"

"Well then you should go home and get some rest, Naruto, I'm sure it's been an emotionally draining day for you"

Naruto just shook his head, "I can't go yet Iruka-sensei, the others might still be looking for me"

Sakura glanced at Naruto, "don't worry Naruto, the others and I can find them, you should just go get some rest"

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, to which Sakura nodded her head, "ok then, thanks a lot Sakura-chan"

"It's no problem"

"Tch…troublesome" said Shikamaru, who then got elbowed by Sakura.

"Naruto, remember no missions or training tomorrow" Kakashi reminded him, Naruto nodded his head. With that done, Kakashi grabbed Iruka, who let out a little squeak, and puffed away. Naruto thanking Sakura once more, turned to the rest gathered there, "sorry for all the trouble guys" he said, before grabbing Gaara's hand, that he had to let go of when Iruka hugged him, and started to walk away, dragging Gaara with him.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and at the shocked looks, he smirked, before turning to Sakura "tell my siblings that I'm staying with Naruto" turning back around he picked up Naruto running the rest of the way to Naruto's.

"H-How? Err…When?" stuttered Kiba.

"When Gaara brought him back, I guess he confessed his feelings" Sakura stated.

"Yeah, but…I don't know…" Kiba shrugged helplessly.

Sakura glared at him, "don't even start Kiba, he still him, so what if he likes guys."

Kiba turned red, "N-No it's not that, it's just…with Gaara, why him? I mean you know the whole killing thing"

"Naruto changed him" Neji said, while shrugging, "after all; he does seem to have that affect on people"

"And everyone deserves a second chance, especially with love" cried Lee, who startled the others.

"When did you get here Lee?" asked Sakura

"Right when Naruto-kun, grabbed Gaara's hand, LET THEIR YOUTHFUL LOVE AND PASSION LAST FOREVER!"

"Err…right, well, we should split up and go look for the others" Sakura said, "otherwise they'll be really mad at us"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry this is short, a lot shorter than I wanted actually, -shrugs- but I figured that I kept the people who read the other one waiting long enough, see, I'm not dead –smiles- well, I'm taking votes on pairings, so if you review just put what pairing you want to see in the story, just so you know:

No Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto and Gaara are already taken as are Kakashi and Iruka, other than that it's a free for all, but don't be sad/mad/disappointed if you don't see your pairing in here, I'm taking the ones with the most votes, and one of them might not work, since there's that mystery person who wants Naru-chan all to their-self ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: sorry that it took so long everyone, but yeah, I was being hospitalized and then I signed up to take a summer class at the college, so I still have to make up all the work I missed, but I'll try to write another chapter really soon, this is like a short filler, again, I'm really sorry (

* * *

"Omaesan, Gaara, how did you know where I lived?" asked Naruto. Gaara just smirked, putting Naruto down so that he could unlock the door. When they entered, Gaara looked around before he turned to face Naruto, who then blushed and muttered "I forgot I messed up my apartment" taking a glance around, he looked back at Gaara, his blush deepening, "I…got a little mad" 

Gaara just smirked, "A little mad."

Naruto just shrugged and nodded his head before glancing around again and sighing, "Sorry about this, you can leave if you want, I should clean this up."

Gaara, being very unlike himself, wrapped his arms around his Naru, placing a kiss on his neck, "I'll stay, let's just clean the bedroom and the bathroom, then we can sleep, get take out in the morning, and then come back and clean the rest, ok" Naruto, still blushing from the kiss, nodded and asked Gaara what he wanted to clean.

"I'll clean the bathroom" he started before leaning down and whispering in Naruto's ear, "just in case there's something in the bedroom you don't want me to see" he finished smirking and walking to the bathroom.

Naruto stood there in shock for a few seconds, "Pervert!" he finally yelled as he was thinking 'first Kakashi-sensei, then Ero-sennin, oh yeah, Konohamarus' sensei too, what was his name…Ebisu' Naruto groaned quietly, 'and now Gaara, my…boyfriend…lover? What exactly is he…maybe I should ask him' Sighing Naruto looked around his room, 'well, I guess this isn't so bad, I didn't have much anyway…and what I did have, at least half of it must be broken' sighing again, he picked up the covers, shaking them slightly to get any glass off of them, he then dumped them on the bed. Grabbing the trash can, he begin to pick up all the glass from the floor. 'I wonder how Gaara's doing'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pervert!" Gaara heard Naruto yell, he let a small smile slip onto his face, before masking it again, 'only Naruto could get me to smile' he thought, reaching the bathroom, he looked around, not too bad, 'it's almost like he didn't even want to come in' glancing around, he noticed that the only thing broken was the mirror, sighing to himself, he got to work picking up the glass and disposing of it, when that was done he fixed the shower curtains, and wiped the bathroom sink. He cut off the lights and went into the bedroom, where Naruto was. Entering the first thing he saw was Naruto on his hands and knees grumbling to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right? After all, I would know" Gaara stated and watched in amusement as Naruto jumped only to fall on his stomach.

"Gaara! You startled me"

"Really? I didn't notice" said Gaara his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

Naruto made a little noise of complaint, but to Gaara it sounded almost like a mew, immediately images flashed before his eyes of Naruto under him, shaking his head, he grabbed the covers and fixed them on the bed properly, while thinking, 'not yet, but soon'

* * *

**A/N**: I'll try to write soon and make it a long one, and also voting for pairings is still open…if you don't vote, then I'll just have to decide and knowing me I'll make it all yaoi! 

Japanese Word:

Omaesan- Hey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - Do I really have to say it again…fine….I do not own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…Gaara?" Naruto murmured while glancing around, 'I don't see him anywhere, was it just a dream then' he questioned himself, 'but' he touched his lips briefly, 'it all seemed so real'. Sighing Naruto got out of bed and slowly walked out of his room, only to bump into something hard; stumbling slightly he looked up only to see Gaara staring at him amused.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried as he latched onto him. Shaking his head slightly, Gaara returned the embrace, before stepping back and, after hesitating slightly; he grabbed Naruto's hand, tugging him gently to the living area.

"Hey, what happened to the mess? Did you clean it Gaara" asked Naruto. Gaara in turn just nodded his head.

"You know…you didn't have to…but thank you" he said, a small smile gracing his lips, "let's go get something to eat"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-Hi Naruto-kun, I'm g-glad that they were a-able to find you" Hinata said

"Thanks Hinata-chan" 'I'm glad that Hinata lost the stutter, well…for the most part anyway' he thought while smiling.

"We were going to get something to eat, would you like to come with us?"

"N-No t-thank you, Naruto-kun, a-actually, if it's ok…could I speak to G-Gaara-san?"

Naruto looked to Gaara, who slightly nodded and let Naruto's hand go,

"I'll meet you there" was all he said to Naruto, who nodded his head before turning around and leaving.

Gaara followed Hinata, who led him somewhere with a little more cover,

"Gaara-san, Naruto-kun is my best friend" she begin, no hint of stutter in her voice, "should you hurt him, I will not hesitate to claim retribution, he's been hurt enough throughout his life, and if I can help it, I won't let him be hurt anymore" she finished, a glare on her face.

Gaara who remained expressionless on the outside, was slightly shocked on the inside 'this is the stuttering girl' he thought to himself, "I would never hurt or even think about hurting him" he stated.

After a few seconds passed, she finally nodded her head, and gave a small smile, "forgive me Gaara-san, but as I said before, Naruto-kun is my best friend"

Gaara nodded, "just call me Gaara, you've earned it" he said as he walked away, leaving a stunned Hinata behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara quickly found Naruto, who was already sitting down at the ramen stand (I don't remember the name) but he wasn't alone, sitting with him were Sakura, Kiba and Shino.

"So Naruto…Gaara stayed the night didn't he?" Sakura asked with a smile

"Yes…" he answered with a smile and blush on his face, "but we didn't do anything" he quickly finished when he saw Kiba grin.

Just as Kiba was about to open his mouth, a quiet voice spoke first,

"do you trust him?"

Everyone looked to Shino, wondering why he had asked such a question

"Of course I do" Naruto was quick to answer.

"Even though he once was our enemy?"

Naruto looked to Shino trying to figure out what he was getting at,

"He's not our enemy anymore, people make mistakes, he's changed" Naruto said firmly.

Shino continued to stare at him, finally he gave a small smile, at least Naruto hoped it was a smile, who could tell with his jacket, he gave a nod,

"Then I'll give him the benefit of the doubt" Shino said turning around once more to his food.

"Speaking of Gaara" Sakura started as she saw him, she gave a small, shaky smile, and a bit hesitant, she waved him over.

"Hey Gaara" of course this was from Naruto, "what did Hinata have to say?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you later"

Naruto nodded his head and turned back to his noodles playing with them before sighing and devouring the rest.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura paused, "you told us you didn't like ramen, and your actions just know confirms it, but yet you're eating it" she trailed off; Naruto looked down and Gaara gave Sakura a glare that she translated as What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing-Alive-Maggot. She paled some, "never-" she was cut off,

"It's because their nice"

Kiba, Shino, and Sakura traded looks, but before any of them could say anything, Naruto gave them a smile,

"We're your friends, don't hide from us" Shino said, the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, he sighed "I should go see baa-san" he started, changing the subject, "she's gonna kill me."

Sakura laughed lightly as Kiba said,

"Yeah right man, you know she loves you too much."

Naruto nodded his head, grabbing Gaara's hand he quickly left. Sakura shook her head, "well I'm going to see Hinata"

"You and her have gotten closer, huh" Kiba stated,

"Yeah, she's really nice" Sakura paid for her meal and Naruto's before giving them a smile and leaving. Kiba glanced over at Shino,

"I could go for some ice cream, you?"

Shino merely shrugged, which Kiba took for a yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want two scoops, one vanilla and the other strawberry," Kiba told the person, "what about you Shino?"

"No thanks"

Kiba just shrugged and turned to pay, but Shino was already paying for his ice cream, "huh" was all he said, taking the ice cream from Shino.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to eat it here, let's go walk around, and thanks Shino" Shino nodded his head and started to walk off. "Oi! Wait for me!" yelled Kiba. Shino stopped suddenly,

"Heh, that's more like it" Kiba said, Shino turned to look at him, when he had caught up, Kiba looked back eyebrow raised, Shino continued to stare, making Kiba fidget, he quickly looked away and towards the sky, licking his ice cream.

"You have some ice cream on the side of your mouth" Shino said suddenly, startling Kiba as he quickly turned his head back to Shino, only to discover Shino's face close to his, blushing hotly, he averted his gaze again, licking his now dry lips, before pulling back slightly and looking back at Shino, blush still firmly in place.

"Shino…uh…w-w-I" Kiba stuttered his brain suddenly on a holiday.

Suddenly Shino moved his face and licked the ice cream, before slowly dragging his tongue across Kiba's lips. Kiba's eyes widened in shock while Shino smirked,

"I told you, you had ice cream there"

"Uh yeah" was the, oh so intelligent reply. 'Was that the only reason?' Kiba asked himself, 'must have been' he finished thinking, before all thoughts flew out of his head, as Shino attached his lips to Kiba's. Without thinking, he dropped his ice cream and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck to deepen the kiss.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE FIRES OF YOUTH AND PASSION STRIKE AGAIN" came a sudden voice, startled Kiba quickly turned around to see Lee grinning.

"Damn it! Lee, I was busy!"

Lee's grin only widened, and Shino merely nodded at him, one arm wrapped around Kiba's waist,

"Is it just me or does the guy just pop out of nowhere" Kiba whispered to Shino, who looked vaguely amused. Suddenly Kiba had a thought and looked down,

"Damn it, my ice cream" he said, as he watched Akamaru licking it up.

"First Gaara and Naruto-kun express their love for each other than you and Shino! It truly is the spring time of youth!" Lee continued on.

"Come on, I'll buy you another" Shino whispered in his ear, they both looked to Lee who was busy talking and doing his 'nice guy pose' they silently slipped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes suddenly opened showing glowing greenish-gold, pupil less eyes, a smirk found its way onto the beings face, "soon" it whispered, then the eyes closed, smirk still firmly in place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-to, Naruto!" yelled Tsunade, snapping back to reality Naruto shook his head a shiver running down his spine, and not the good kind either, he looked to Tsunade who was looking at him with concern, he quickly glanced over to Gaara to see concern, though it was hidden slightly, biting his bottom lip he looked back to Tsunade, she sighed,

"What happened Naruto? You looked like you were miles away"

"I-I'm not sure, I just got this feeling all of a sudden" he whispered so low, that they almost couldn't hear him, he looked out the window, Gaara coming behind him and wrapping his arms around him, sighing he leant back into Gaara, gaze never leaving the outside.

"You had us really worried" his gaze snapped to Tsunade as she continued, "your eyes got a glazed look" she paused and sighed,

"Distant and hazy, like no one was home, or rather someone was…but" she paused again and shook her head, "maybe your still tired" she finished lamely.

Naruto looked at her sharply for a few moments, which felt like hours to her, 'who knew he had such a penetrating gaze' she thought fighting back a shudder and the urge to swallow…loudly, 'this must be the real him' Slowly the gaze grew softer,

"Yeah" he murmured "maybe" his gaze returning to the outside, Gaara's arms still wrapped tightly around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru yawned loudly as he continued to cloud watch, his best friend Chouji next to him, munching on his seemingly never ending bag of chips, when suddenly he shuddered, eyes sharpening, he sat up quickly glancing around,

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, chip still in his hand as he watched him, shaking his head, he slowly lowered himself back down,

"Nothing" he said, Chouji looked at him, before shrugging and popping the chip into his mouth,

"If you say so"

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment, before returning his gaze to the clouds,

"Nothing," he murmured, "just the wind" fighting back another shudder as his mind helpfully supplied that there was no wind or even a light breeze that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh…sorry for taking so long in getting this posted…I actually had it done for a while, but you know, my time was consumed with school -damn summer classes- and work, I'm already working on the next chap. Hmm….-checks notes- voting still open, come on now! –looks at notes again- oh yeah, please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto…oh but the possibilities if I did…**

**Warning Yaoi!! And the characters might be OOC, but that's ok, it's a fan fiction, right? slight AU and introducing some OCs, give it a chance**

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto…possible???/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other pairings vote for! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap. 4: Sasuke vs. Naruto**

Two figures silently flitted though the trees, only to have the silence shattered by a tortured cry; the figures looked at each other, faces twisted into cynical sneers,

"Brother?" a voice whispered, "I'm scared" one of the figures looked over his shoulder to the person riding on his back,

"Don't be" he started, before him and the other begin running again, "I'll protect you, I promise, you won't be harmed, go back to sleep" the person on his back slightly nodded before snuggling the best she could into her brothers back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" Sakura asked, "N-no, not at all, I j-just, g-got here myself" She answered, thinking back to her meeting with Gaara.

"Oh, ok that's good, Kiba seemed surprised that we were going to hang out" Sakura let out a little giggle, "Naruto went to see Tsunade with Gaara, I think they make a cute couple" here she smiled brightly

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun deserves to be happy" Sakura nodded, then sighed, Hinata looked over to her, a questioning look on her face, Sakura smiled,

"Remember when we first started hanging out" she asked, Hinata nodded her head,

**Flashback**

Hinata closed her eyes as she finally reached her designation, why was her father always putting her down, she tried her best, but he was never satisfied. She sighed, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry, all her tears had been used up, she opened her eyes, and gasped slightly in shock, sitting in front of her was Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata…Chan" Sakura said, "What's wrong?"

"W-what makes y-you think anything's w-wrong?" Hinata questioned. Sakura gave her a look before shrugging,

"Ok then" Sakura paused, "But I'm here if you ever want to talk" she flashed a smile

"I was on my way to see Ino, would you like to come?" Hinata just nodded her head, "Great" Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and started to pull her along.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, shortly after that I told you what happened"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah and we started to hang out more" Sakura let loose a giggle, "I would never have thought that you would take Ino's place as my best friend"

"Whatever happened to you two?" Hinata asked, Sakura shrugged, "our friendship probably never fully healed due to when we both thought ourselves in love with Sasuke-kun"

Hinata nodded, "you brought up when we first started hanging out, but why bring it up?" Hinata questioned,

"I don't know, just a feeling…I just think that soon everything's going to change, and I don't know if it'll be a good thing or not" Hinata didn't say anything instead choosing to slightly tug on her arm and offer a reassuring smile,

"Do you want to go with me to buy Naruto a present?" Sakura questioned, changing the subject abruptly, Hinata nodded, "Yeah, I need to get him something too"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"The winds of fate are turning" a voice whispered to themselves, "but…I can not yet see what is at the end…who will be the victor…who will die?" the person paused, "what aren't the winds telling me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka slightly jumped as he felt arms wrap around him, before relaxing into them,

"What are you thinking about koi?" Kakashi asked,

"I was thinking, even though Naruto's birthday passed, maybe we could throw him a belated birthday party"

Kakashi nodded, "It sounds like a great idea koi, we can tell Hokage-sama, and she can tell the other teams, we'll need something to keep him busy"

Iruka nodded, "tell Gaara, he can keep him busy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later, Same Day**

Sasuke and Sakura waited at the bridge for Naruto and their sensei, Sasuke glanced at Sakura wondering why she wasn't bothering him today,

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started voice soft

Sasuke merely grunted thinking to himself 'great, here we go'

"I was just wondering, how do you feel about Naruto?"

Sasuke looked up at her, eyes narrowing, "Nothing at all" even as his tone was telling her to drop it, memories started to fly though his mind, of Naruto smiling at him, his flustered looks he would get when Sasuke got close to him, his train of thought stopped immediately, as he heard Sakura.

"Naruto" she shouted as she saw him,

"Hey Sakura-chan" he said while smiling, Gaara with him, "hello to you as well Gaara-san" Sakura said, getting a nod in return from him.

Sasuke took in Naruto's appearance, "Dobe, what's with the new look?" Sasuke questioned, while glaring at Gaara noticing how close he was to Naruto

"None of your concern" was Naruto's flippant reply, Sasuke growled but before he could say anything Kakashi appeared in front of them "Yo" he greeted as usual, he smiled, "what? No your late?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, "what are we doing today sensei?" was all she said.

"No missions today, but instead training" he stated, if possible his grin grew even wider upon noticing Gaara, "Your welcome to train with us or just watch if you like"

"I'll watch" Kakashi nodded, 'perfect, I'll have Naruto and Sasuke begin, giving me time to ask Gaara' he thought, "alright, Sasuke, you and Naruto are up" They nodded, Naruto stealing a quick kiss from Gaara, who smirked at Sasuke, making him sneer at Gaara, getting into positions Naruto took one that they had never seen before,

"Oi dobe, what do you think your doing"

Naruto looked at him eyes cold and calculating, Sasuke was in shock though he didn't show it, "whatever" they remained still waiting for the other to move, suddenly Sasuke ran toward him aiming high, Naruto dodged, bring up his leg up and connecting it with Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke slid back some, Sharingan (sp?) activated as he growled at Naruto, charging him, Sasuke grabbed his face, sped up, and slammed him into the tree hard, making Naruto groan softly. Gaara growled, his sand becoming restless, as it begin to move, Sakura quickly, without thinking, grabbed his arm,

"It's ok Gaara, Naruto's tough, just watch" Gaara looked at her, his sand settling down, Sakura realizing she was holding onto him quickly let go, "S-sorry" she whispered meekly, 'after all,' she mused to herself, 'just because Naruto and Gaara are together and Naruto's like a younger brother to me doesn't mean anything for me' Gaara shrugged, "if Naruto didn't consider you family" he turned his attention back to the spar, "you would be" Sakura let out a nervous, shaky smile, 'thank Kami-sama for Naruto'

"Okibi no justu" shouted Sasuke, Naruto quickly retaliated with a fire justu of his own, "Kaki Mitsukai no justu" No one noticed that he had done it without hand seals, not even Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, due to his frustration. And just as the technique described it, the fire came in the form of a person with wings sweeping down to collide with Sasuke technique. Sasuke ready to end this called out Chidori, making the others gasp, excluding Gaara, who just tensed slightly,

"That's enough Sasuke" Kakashi started, "It's just a spar nothing more"

But Sasuke wasn't listening, his mind filled the kiss Gaara and Naruto shared, one of them was going to suffer, he quickly ran at Naruto, the others expected him to use the Rasengan, he surprised them by doing something else instead,

"Ekibyougami no justu" This time even Gaara showed his shock, the 'angel' completely destroyed the Chidori and kept going, all of a sudden it froze before flying back at Naruto scaring the others, the 'angel' stopped in front of him before vanishing.

"What the hell was that Naruto" Sakura cried, when all of a sudden he slumped down, that's when the others noticed how tired he looked and that he was panting slightly, though he still answered them,

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you one thing, it's hard as hell to control" as he finished he fell to the dirt, his face to the side as he tried to regain his breath, Sakura quickly rushed to his side, checking him over. Before Gaara could move, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Gaara to glare at him, but Kakashi just smiled lazily,

"Gaara, I meant to ask you while Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, but now's a good time, Iruka and I were wondering if you could get Naruto out of his house by 12, leaving us a way in and keep him busy until 6, we're planning a surprise party for him"

Gaara nodded his head and went to Naruto's side,

"He's ok, just a little tired, I recommend that you take him home and let him rest" Sakura said from the side, he nodded his head, picking up Naruto bridal style, "Take care of him Gaara" Sakura said, giving him a glare, a first for her.

"Seems like you have a thing for angels, huh Naruto, seeing as you used them in attacks" Naruto nodded his head, "well, rest well, we're taking tomorrow off as well," he smirked a little as he patted Naruto's head, "things to be done and all, ja ne" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke walked away lost in thought 'what the hell? Something that strong, maybe, I can use it to kill my brother, now to get him to teach me it'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade called for all the Jounin-senseis' telling them about a surprise birthday party for Naruto and that all teams had tomorrow off, so if they wished they could attend, she soon dismissed them, calling for Kakashi to stay,

"How is he?" she asked, Kakashi seemed to think for a moment, "Gaara's good for him, actually their good for each other with Gaara's past and how he was, mixed with Naruto's will to never give up, they help each other." He paused to collect his thoughts, "I can tell that Gaara really cares about him, maybe even loves him, and Naruto needs that, we can't give him the kind of love Gaara can"

Tsunade nodded her head, "the only down side is Gaara doesn't live here, he's just visiting" Kakashi shook his head, "that does leave us with a problem, the only solutions I can think of right now, is one, have Naruto move to Suna or two, talk to Kazekage-sama and try and convince him to allow Gaara and if they want his siblings, to be allowed to live here"

"I may just try that, I'll send him a message and if he refuses…well, that's something we'll talk about later, you can go"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Tsunade sighed, "What are we going to do?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hurray! Finally sorry it took so long to get out, ; also I know the training fight was short, but oh well, it was my first time writing a something like that, however, you can expect more fights to come, I'll get better, promise

Also sorry to say, but I may not update for awhile, I promise to try, but there was a death in the family yesterday and the funeral's out of state, I'll try to keep writing, but as of now it might be a little bit, I'll try to put at least one more chapter out before I go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still do not own **

**Warning Yaoi!! And the characters might be OOC, but that's ok, it's a fan fiction, right? and slight AU since Sasuke never went with Orochimaru…and introducing some OCs, give it a chance**

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto…possible???/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other pairings vote for**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto woke up to someone shaking him gently, "Hm?" he opened his eyes to see Gaara, "What is it?"

"It's morning…" started Gaara, "WHAT!! Already?" Naruto sheepishly looked up, "I guess I needed it, that technique takes a lot out of a person" Naruto stood up, Gaara steadying him as he swayed slightly. Helping him out to the living area Gaara quickly went to the kitchen where he came back out with a cup of tea.

Silently handing it over to him, Gaara asked, "Why are you still so tired? Shouldn't Kyuubi have taken care of your lack of energy?"

Naruto looked up tiredly, offering a small smile, "Well…" he started as he took a sip of his tea, "Kyuubi and I decided that I shouldn't relay on him all the time, like the time when Orochimaru blocked us off, I couldn't access any of his chakra, but I've gotten pretty good at healing quickly and getting my chakra back quickly on my own" he finished explaining…slightly worrying his bottom lip, Gaara nodded.

'I should have most, if not all, of my chakra back…Kyuubi?' '**_What is it kittling?' _**'Must you call me kittling, why not just kit? Never mind…do you know why my chakra isn't coming back as fast?' '**_…actually…' _**Kyuubi paused for dramatic effect**_ 'I'm not sure at all' _**he finished with a smile, Naruto sweat dropped, **_'but don't worry, I'll send you some of mine'_** 'thanks Kyuubi' Naruto left his thoughts to Kyuubi purring in the back of his mind.

Naruto came out of his thoughts to notice that Gaara seemed to be in his, 'maybe he's talking to Shukaku, I'll leave him alone for now' with that Naruto continued to sip his tea.

'I think there's something he's hiding' **_'maybe…but he'll tell you in his own time, in the mean time…' _**'don't finish that' Gaara growled, Shukaku pouted, **_'what?' _**he asked innocently, **_'just take him to that table,' _**Gaara mentally twitched, **_'and lay him down, just imagine what he would look like, panting and moaning under you…arching into you, wanting more of your touch' _**Gaara mentally twitched again, **_'I don't think he would mind to much'_** 'that's enough Shukaku' Gaara left his thoughts quickly.

"Back to reality, Gaara?" Naruto questioned a little shyly, Gaara nodded, Naruto paused, "are you ok, you seemed…well…you seemed like you twitched" he finished, Gaara sighed, Shukaku laughing in his mind,

"Are you finished with your tea?" at Naruto's nod, he stood up to take the cup, "why don't you go get ready, I'm going to take you out" with that he left the room, leaving Naruto in shock, 'go out?' '**_You deserve it kittling, now go get ready' _**Naruto quickly left to take a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Naruto and Gaara left, Kakashi climbed in through the window, Gaara had unlocked, humming to himself, 'now then lets see, first I think some rearranging is in order' he smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara, where are we going?" asked Naruto, blushing slightly as Gaara was holding his hand, 'how strange, I wonder what's wrong, he's not acting himself…' Naruto glanced out the corner of his eye, 'but I do like it', Gaara kept walking, acting like he hadn't heard him, causing Naruto to pout to himself, before sighing.

"Gaara!"

Gaara and Naruto looked to the left, Temari running towards them, "Gaara, what's going on? One of Naruto's friends found us the other day and said you wouldn't be returning," she had a questioning look in her eyes, as she noticed the still connecting hands.

Gaara glared at her, and when she made no move to back down, internally sighed, 'I changed and now my glares have no affect on her or Kankurou for that matter…'

"There was an incident the other night, involving Naruto, I choose to stay with him" she nodded her head, knowing she wasn't going to be getting anything else, she opened her mouth to say something, when Gaara interrupted her,

"Yes, we're together," he tugged on Naruto's hand to get him moving again, "why don't you and Kankurou come over later, at five" she closed her mouth and nodded, "see you then" she left to go find Kankurou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi! If you go near that cake one more time, you'll regret it" shouted Iruka,

"But koi," Kakashi whined, "No buts, 'shi, now go help the others" with that Iruka turned around to finish preparing the food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura silently giggled to herself seeing her sensei getting in trouble from his lover,

"Oi, forehead, pay attention" smile turning into a frown she glared at Ino,

"I-ino, maybe you s-s-should give her a b-break, after all, what w-would you do seeing your s-sensei getting in t-trouble with his lover?" Hinata broke in, Ino sighed,

"I suppose you have a point, alright then, you're off the hook this time" the last part directed towards Sakura, who turned back around.

Shikamaru sighed, 'how troublesome' he looked around, seeing Ten-ten putting up decorations, Neji helping Shino carrying food to the table that Chouji had brought with him, speaking of which, he glanced around finding Chouji sneaking food that was already on the table, Shikamaru shook his head, continuing he saw Sasuke in the corner glaring, Kiba playing with Akamaru and Lee just running around occasionally getting in someone's way.

"Kakashi! I told you stay away from that cake, out now!" Iruka yelled, causing everyone to look over in time to see Kakashi being pushed out of the kitchen,

"KAKASHI! How could you? That cake was for Naruto's burning youth!" Gai yelled, Kakashi smirked,

"Maa, maa" was all he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara, not to sound, unappreciative or anything, but…this place isn't going to let me in" Naruto said, eyes wide as he looked at one of the finest restaurants in Konoha, Gaara just pulled him inside

"Hello" a host started before looking up and seeing Naruto, "sorry, but we don't allow creatures to eat here with us humans" he sneered, turning to leave, Gaara quickly grabbed the man and pulled him to eye level,

"on second thought, there's a table right over there" Gaara let him go, the man practically running over to show them the table, being lunch it was actually slow and the man could help but feel gratefully that there wasn't a big crowd and those that where there didn't seem to mind the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip

A knock on Naruto's door came and everyone froze, "I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until later" someone said,

"Calm down, let's just see who it is" came Kurenai's voice, her and the other sensei's had arrived a few minutes ago, Kiba answered the door, being the closest,

"Temari? Kankurou?" he stepped back to allowing them to enter,

"Gaara said that we should come around five," she glanced at the clock, seeing it was close to six,

"We had trouble finding the apartment" Kankurou finished looking at everyone, eyes stopping at Kiba, who blushed a little at his gaze.

"We're throwing Naruto-kun a surprise belated birthday party, guess Gaara wanted you both to come" this from Iruka, who smiled, "well, they should be here soon, please have a seat" he finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for taking me out Gaara, it was something I needed" Naruto smiled, "and you kept people from saying anything too" Gaara nodded, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist as they got closer to the apartment, Naruto holding a small fox, Gaara bought for him from some strange shop.

Due to having his arm around Naruto's waist, Gaara felt him tense, "What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling, it's not bad, but," Naruto looked at the apartments, Gaara frowned,

"It's fine, let's go" They started walking again, Naruto was surprised, he hadn't noticed they stopped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto's coming, quick hide the best you can" Ino said as Hinata had nodded her head indicating that she could see him close by.

"Naruto will surely be surprised!" shouted Gai, "and if not, then I'll run around Konoha" Lee finished, "Lee" "Gai-sensei" Their shouting quickly silenced, as Anko punched Gai and threw him in a corner, turning around and cracking her knuckles as she faced Lee, who quickly hid, with that the rest of them found hiding places.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** don't hate me!!! –gives you puppy eyes- I wanted to make this longer, fit all of the birthday into on chapter, but I ran out of time, I'll try to have the next one out soon, but it's exam week, this chapter wasn't even supposed to come out yet, not until sometime next week if I can I'll squeeze in another chapter, but don't get your hopes up…I hate exams. Also you have your first peek at Shukaku, Kyuubi, Temari and Kankurou.

And since I feel so bad about just leaving it like this…a preview:

Kankurou realizes that Kiba is with Shino, and tensions rise.

Sakura questions about Lee,

Gaara's gift,

And looking at both Gaara and Naruto Sasuke regrets.

And what? Someone has hidden feelings towards Shino?

Preview of Chap. 7

Dreams of the past and future - Naruto dreams of the past of him and Sasuke shared, also a mysterious dream begin to plague him

That's it for now, but I have all the way up to chap. 15 planned out, it begins to really pick up


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still do not own **

**Warning Yaoi!! And the characters might be OOC, but that's ok, it's a fan fiction, right? and slight AU since Sasuke never went with Orochimaru…and introducing some OCs, give it a chance**

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto…possible???/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other pairings vote for**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara unlocked the door with Naruto's key and held it open, indicting that Naruto should enter first, slightly wary, and with the thought that Gaara wouldn't let anything happen to him, he walked in,

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out from there hiding spots as he entered, Naruto blinked rapidly, slowly getting up from the defensive position he subconsciously went into, Gaara's hand on his lower back pushing him forward gently.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" questioned TenTen, seeing he had what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I've never had a party before" he tried to blink away the tears, hoping no one saw, but that hope was crushed as Hinata hugged him.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, no one thinks any less of you…we're just happy that you like it." Kiba jumped on Naruto hugging him,

"Hey, this is a party isn't it? So let's party already!" he exclaimed.

With that everyone went on to do there own thing, Chouji headed to the buffet of food, Ino and Sakura arguing over who knows what, Shikamaru brought out his shoji board and set it up, Asuma waiting for him to finish. Kiba seemed to be torn between loyalty to his boyfriend and spending time with Kankurou who was telling him to come over to him with his eyes. Gai was going on and on about the 'power of youth' only to get knocked out by Anko who finally got fed up with him, Lee was crying over his senseis' body, at least until TenTen dragged him away. Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara were all by Naruto talking…at least, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were talking, Gaara's arm wrapped possessively around his waist, as he glared at Sasuke who was returning it full force.

"Let's do the cake" came Chouji's voice, who was staring at it,

"Only if Naruto's ready, it is his party" Sakura answered, before looking at Naruto questioningly, Naruto shrugged and nodded his head, moving over to where Chouji was standing, as everyone crowded around, Naruto looked up…as Iruka lit the candles on the cake "So…where's the knife?" he questioned.

"You're supposed to blow the candles out first, Naruto" Iruka told him gently, his eyes showing sympathy, "what's the point in that?" he asked, making everyone sweat drop, "Hn, dobe, there's no point…the belief is that what you wish for will come true" Sasuke told him. "Oh…I guess" Naruto shrugged, thinking up a wish, he begin to suck in a breath to blow them out.

"Wait!" this was surprisingly from Kakashi, "we're supposed to sing happy birthday to you first"

"Oh" Naruto had no idea what to say, that seemed to be the cue for everyone begin to sing happy birthday and when finished, Sakura told him that now was the time to blow out the candles, which he did quickly.

"So what did you…" Kankurou was interrupted by Gai, who finally regained consciousness,

"Naruto, what did you ask for…perhaps more youthfulness like my Lee!" Gai shouted out,

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei" this time it was Tsunade that had had enough as she delivered a chakra filled punch

"That should shut them up for a long time" she grinned evilly making the ones around her slowly back away, "Listen up brat…don't tell anyone what your wish is, or it won't come true, got it, good"

Soon everybody had a piece of cake and were once again talking among themselves and playing games, Kankurou was by Kiba, Shino finally disappearing off somewhere,

"So what's that all about?" Kankurou started,

"What's what all about?" Kiba asked, Kankurou gave a little sigh,

"With what's his name…bug boy, why is he always around you?"

"Oh" Kiba blushed a bit, "his name's Shino, and he's my boyfriend" Kiba looked away from Kankurou as he said this, so he didn't notice Kankurou tensing, "I see" was all he said, Kiba looked back at him having sensed the tension in his voice, "is anything wrong?" Kankurou shook himself out of it and gave a smirk, "nope" with that he walked off leaving Kiba to wonder what the hell that was all about.

As Kankurou walked away his thoughts were in turmoil, though you couldn't tell, 'so Kiba and Shino…hmph' lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone, without apologizing he just kept moving, until his eyes came to rest on Shino, 'if it wasn't for him…Kiba would be mine' he glared at Shino, who looked at him impassively, except for his eyes that seemed to know what Kankurou was thinking, cursing he stalked off, 'maybe…maybe…'Kankurou smirked as he remembered Kiba blushing at the site of him, 'maybe there's still a chance'.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called him, Naruto looked up and pulled himself away from Gaara's arms offering him a smile and a quick I'll be right back.

"You called baa-san?" Tsunade glared at him, "you're only getting away with this because it's your birthday brat, anyway, do you want to open your presents now?" she asked with a wave of her hand showing the presents neatly stacked on the table. In a whisper he asked her, "Those are really for me? They all got me something?" he was shocked, Tsunade looked at the boy who she called her brother, "yeah brat, their for you" she said softly, before calling for everyone's attention, "Naruto's going to open presents"

Everyone gathered around the table, even Sasuke and Gaara who didn't want Sasuke anywhere near his blonde. Everyone looked on in disbelief as Naruto opened each present carefully; 'Naruto's probably never had a wrapped present before, so I'll give him a break' was the thought of many as they continued to watch.

Naruto thought he was through and was more than happy with the gifts until Anko threw a large box at him, he looked at her questioningly, and she winked at him,

"It's from me and Ibiki" he nodded setting the box down, before opening it slowly as if it was something that would harm him…it was Anko and Ibiki after all. Looking in he gave a little gasp and begin to pull out clothes, though when he reached the leather he blushed. Nodding to her in a way of thanks he begin to put the clothing back in, until another gift was given to him by Jiraiya, it was a scroll, Jiraiya told him to put his blood on it later, so Naruto put the scroll aside for now.

Next Tsunade and Shizune who quickly put there gifts in front of him, Lee put his box down next, followed by Ino. He looked up questioningly, 'why didn't they just put their gifts with everyone else' shrugging mentally he reached for Tsunade's but she quickly stopped him,

"Last" was all she said, shrugging he opened Ino, she begin to explain what it was but he beat her to it, "this are seeds from some rare plants" she nodded her head with a smile, opening Shizune's next he discovered a type of metal plate, or so he thought, Shizune smiled brightly,

"hold it with your hand in the middle the creases there are for your three of your fingers" he did has she said, "perfect, this part will hurt a bit, but don't let go, squeeze your hand" he discovered she was right as his face had a pained grimace, it quickly faded and she nodded her head,

"Ok then, now it will only work for you, squeeze it again, I promise it won't hurt this time" he did so and two blades popped out, one on each side, he smiled, "this is cool, thanks a lot Shizune-neesan" (is that right?)

Naruto grabbed Lee's present next, 'please don't let it be a green spandex suit' everyone thought, Naruto begin to open the present and everyone held their breathe, as soon as Naruto saw what was in it, he smiled, "thanks Lee", he held up the gift showing everyone that it was weights, they all let their breath go. Lee nodded, "the last time you took yours off I realized that you were used to them, so I upgraded them" 'I was wondering what happened to my weights' Naruto thought.

Temari went up to him and bowed slightly, "sorry we didn't bring you a present" Naruto waved it off, "I'm just glad you came" he said with a smile, she looked surprised, before giving him a smile of her own and moving back to her place.

"Here otouto" Tsunade slid the scroll over to him, he grabbed it and pulled it opened, his eyes moving quickly as he scanned it, only to stop, look at her and then read it slower, "is this for real?" he asked when he finished, she nodded her head, a big smile on her face,

"Well? Aren't you going to tell the rest of us?" Kurenai asked, Tsunade looked at her, basically it says that Gaara and his siblings may remain here and become Konoha shinobi, everyone looked surprised except for Gaara who had narrowed his eyes, 'Baki took over being Kazekage after father died…but he doesn't do anything without reason and letting us become shinobi of Konoha…what is he planning' he looked at Temari and Kankurou who both looked a bit suspicious as well, 'Shukaku?' '**_I don't know what he could be planning, there's nothing we can do now…just don't let your guard down'_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming and thanks for helping me clean up" Naruto waved to Iruka before shutting the door. "That was fun…but I'm glad that it's only once a year" Naruto said more to himself then Gaara, who heard it anyway and smirked. Naruto begin putting his gifts away, chatting happily at Gaara, who took something out of his pocket and begin fingering it before closing his fist around it.

Stopping Naruto in mid stride he wrapped his arms around him, Naruto looked up and gave him a small smile and Gaara loved it, though Naruto was smiling half the night he could tell it was slightly forced to make it look like his old self…but seeing this smile…he knew that it was completely sincere.

"Are you mad?" he asked Naruto, who frowned in confusion, Gaara elaborated, "I overheard some of your friends saying that I should have got you something and that I was a horrible boyfriend to you" Naruto looked shocked, "who said that?" he questioned angrily, Gaara shook his head, "are you?"

Naruto tilted his head up and gave him a chaste kiss, "you're here with me and that's all that matters" Gaara held him a bit longer before letting him go, "I did get you a present though, I wanted to give it to you alone" Naruto was slightly shocked, though he didn't show it…and…was Gaara blushing? Gaara opened his hand and dangles a necklace in front of him, the first thing that Naruto noticed was it was pure silver, when saw what charm was hung from it he gasped. Lightly fingering it he looked at Gaara awe in his eyes,

"Gaara…" he murmured, he looked back at the charm, it was the word Ai like Gaara's tattoo, Gaara smiled happy that he liked it and put it on him, Gaara let his fingers brush the charm one last time as he spoke, "that way…even if I'm not with you, I'm still with you" Naruto's eyes watered and he threw his arms around Gaara, "I love you" he whispered, Gaara said nothing, but his tightened hold told Naruto everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still do not own **

**Warning Yaoi!! And the characters might be OOC, but that's ok, it's a fan fiction, right? and slight AU since Sasuke never went with Orochimaru…and introducing some OCs, give it a chance**

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto…possible???/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, other pairings vote for**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Dreams of the future**

That night as Naruto laid curled up in Gaara's arms, strange dreams plagued him.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see endless darkness, "Gaara?" he questioned softly

A voice giggled, "Sorry Naruto-sama, but I am no male" the same voice said, before revealing a small child that looked to be about 7 or 8 years old.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"So many questions" she sighed, "my name is Fumiko, Fumiko Sekozawa" she gave a little bow, "and despite the way I appear, I am currently 12 years old" at his surprised look, she gave a little smile,

"There were certain circumstances that lead to me looking at this, but I'd rather not talk about it" he nodded and she continued,

"Two others and myself are currently headed towards Konoha, seeking safety; we are on the run from our family who wish us dead."

"Why?"

She shook her head, "my brother knows, as does our friend, but they won't tell me, I think they think I'm to young" she sighed, "do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, a few like, how do you know my name, how are you in my dream, and why are you in my dream?"

"Hmm…I'm in your dream to warn you that we are not enemies, we just want a place to stay and I was hoping you would be able to vouch for us. I followed my instincts and they told me you could help us the most. I know your name because we are in your mind, and as for how I'm in your dream, it's my bloodline; it grants me the ability to enter others mind, I had been trying to enter your mind for a while, but you have a strong mind and I'm not that powerful with it, so I had to wait until you were a sleep, and even then it took some time"

"So how strong can your bloodline limit become?"

She smiled, "it can become strong enough to shatter a persons' mind, but I don't like to fight or hurt others, so I doubt it'll get any stronger"

Naruto nodded, "and your brother?"

"He's my half brother, so he doesn't have the bloodline"

"Does he have another kind?"

She shook her head, "no, but he's really strong" she smiled, "and he protects me, but he worries a lot about me" she added at the end with a pout. Naruto smiled, "one more question…Naruto-sama?"

She grinned, "Hai, Naruto-sama" she faded from view leaving him in the darkness.

'This is seriously one fucked up dream' Naruto thought to himself, "How do I get out of this place!!" he screamed.

"I'd say head towards the light…but there's no light is there?" a voice spoke, its tone mocking, Naruto quickly turned his head,

"Who's there?" he asked, "and what is it with people entering my dreams all of a sudden!"

The voice laughed, "If you want answers you must work for them, come find me" with that the voice vanished.

"Why do I have to go looking through endless darkness for answers…all I want is to sleep, but nooo, that would make life enjoyable" he mumbled, walking through the dark. 'I wonder…Kyuubi?' He waited, but there was no answer from the fox, 'typical' he snarled to himself.

As he was walking he noticed something faint from the corner of his eye, turning his head he squinted and headed that way. As he drew closer a sound reached his ears, 'a violin?' He reached the area and was surprised to see it clear up, like a light had come on even though there wasn't one. Even more surprising was the female sitting by a pond.

She stopped playing and turned her head, "welcome to the dream of kismet"

"Kismet?"

She grinned, "It means fate"

"I don't believe in fate" instead of her getting mad like he thought her grin widened,

"That's good, remember, fate can always be changed no matter what" she paused, "however, should everything continue the way it is, fate will not be swayed"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I cannot tell you much, it wouldn't be fair" she begin Naruto confused at the it wouldn't be fair part, but before he could question her, she continued, "What I can tell you though, is you will receive allies soon, a man named Orochimaru managed to awaken a great beast, maybe even greater than the Kyuubi, it was never known as the two never met." She looked to Naruto, content that he was listening she continued,

"That is not to say, that the Kyuubi or rather you, can not beat him, but you will need help to even get to him, and the one named Orochimaru as they have an alliance."

"But why tell me about the allies, shouldn't you be telling the Hokage?"

"Perhaps, but I am telling you and in turn you will tell her and she will hear about it in the end anyway, but where she would doubt, you would believe and it is your word that will either change fate or keep it as it is now."

"You mentioned about a great beast?"

"Hai, a great beast, a demon from the demon realm; that is all I can say about that matter, however, with the opening of the demon realm"

"More demons will come" Naruto interrupted, she nodded,

"But do not worry too much, where there is evil, there is also good" she noticed his surprised look, "The questions now are, will you except help from demons? Will you be able to convince the Hokage to except help from demons? And in turn the village?"

Naruto was silent

"A clue for you, the voice you heard earlier, do not look for it here in your dreams any longer, but outside of them, never forget the voice, and if you do…it may set fate regardless."

With that she begin to fade, "wait, can you tell me who you are?"

"You would not believe me, but" she placed one of her hands on his forehead and the other she used to grab his hand and place it on her heart, "I am fate and I give you this gift" she glowed and where her hands were the light appeared on him, with that she faded completely, her last words still ringing in his ears,

"Do not forget"

Naruto faded deeper into the darkness finally resting, in reality his body finally relaxing, making Gaara sigh in relief as he replaced the wet rag on his forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning**

Naruto opened his eyes with a soft sigh, turning on his side as he felt Gaara shift,

"How are you feeling?" noticing Narutos' confused look, he added, "you begin running a fever last night, I couldn't wake you and Hokage-sama, couldn't find anything wrong with you, you had us worried"

Naruto sighed, "I dreamed" he laughed slightly, "but you would never believe me"

"Try me"

So Naruto told him everything from the 12 year old to the person claiming to be fate,

"You think I'm crazy"

"I think you were running a fever, brat" startled he turned to the doorway where Tsunade stood,

"I didn't know I was running a fever, but the dream was real, I know it was" Tsunade sighed, "If we see demons, than I'll believe you, but until then, I'm going to believe the dream was fever induced."

Naruto nodded, snuggling into Gaara, "what about the three people on the way?"

"Once again, if they show up, I'll believe you. Now stay still so I can check you" As Tsunade scanned him, Naruto looked up at Gaara, eyes questioning, Gaara shook his head, "you're not crazy"

"Do you think it was fever induced?" unknown to them as soon as Tsunade finished she left leaving them in their own world.

"Naruto…I believe you, I don't know why, but I do"

"A feeling maybe?" Gaara shrugged,

"Well, at least you believe me"

With that Gaara begin to pull away, "we should get up"

Naruto grabbed onto Gaara, shaking his head,

"Not yet…I…I just want to stay in bed a little longer, if what she said is true…we might not have another chance to fully relax"

Nodding, Gaara slipped back into the bed and pulled Naruto close to him, so that Narutos' head was on his chest, Narutos' arm thrown over his waist and his around Narutos' shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I don't know if they had violins, but if they can have flutes, than I'm putting a violin in **


End file.
